sea beast in amity
by flarey phoenix
Summary: while flying sam notices something in amity lake three guesses what romance drama mythical creatures whats not to love
1. Chapter 1

The sea beast

(now this one did come to me in a dream I'm not kiddin)

danny Fenton Sam Manson and tucker Foley were doing what they normally do (except fighting ghosts) they were at the mall having fun

"hey guy check this out" said tucker

"what is it this time tucker" said sam

"something you won't like I know it" and he pointed to the latest PDA

"got that right" said sam walking back to danny who hadn't bothered going looking

"so danny what are we guna do while he is geekin out about the new PDA" she said but danny didn't catch a word of that at all he was too busy staring at her "danny, danny anybody home" she said waving a hand in front of his face

"what oh what did you say"

"what are we guna do while he is geekin out about the new PDA" she repeated

"I don't know" he said

"and why were you staring at me"

"nothing, it's nothing" he said blushing slightly

"hey sam can I borrow some money" said tucker said tucker running up to them

"how much"

"$50"

"well at least I can afford it here" hand she handed him the money and he ran back into the store and came out moments later with the PDA he was geekin out about

"I have it the new PDA it's beautiful" he said hugging it

"er danny get us out of here please" she whispered

"ok then" and he ran into the bathroom and phantom came through the wall

"need a lift" he said

"definitely" and he picked her up without tucker even noticing and went invisible an got out the mall and were now up in the air

"thanks for the save"

"it's ok I was about to do the same thing anyway" he said

"well ok then" then she noticed something in amity parks lake near the woods "what the hell is that" she said pointing at the water

"the lake" he said

"no look closer" and he notice a massive shape under it

"well it's not a ghost or my ghost sense would have gone off lets take a closer look shall we" and he flew lower just to the surface and put his head under then quickly pulled it out and got as high as he could with sam in his arms

"what was it"

"m-monster long thing like a eel but bigger a lot bigger"

"we need to go tell somebody" she said

"do you really think they'll believe two thirteen year olds"

"they'll believe danny phantom"

"your right" he said and changed there direction towards the police station and phased through the roof scaring some of them

"I need to tell you something now" said danny

"why should we listen to you"

"do you guys want to die in that lake" said sam

"ok we're listening"

"keep everyone in amity away from that lake there's something in there and I'm not talking about something small it was huge" he said

"how come we've never noticed this or how did you" said one of the officers

"he didn't I did we were flying well he got me away from an annoying friend and we were going over the lake when I spotted something moving under the lake and I told him to go look and when he did he got as far away from that lake as possible" explained sam

"are you sure" said another officer

"positive I'm guna need help to get that thing out of there though"

"is it a ghost" said another

"no it's just a huge eel type thing only freakier"

"we'll call up the mi5 the only ones that have the technology to do this sort of thing"

"hey I can breath under water and that thing is a danger to the things that life in that lake"

"why what lives down there"

"something mythical" (do you know what it is)

"ok then go do as much as you can we'll call up what we need" and danny and sam flew through the roof danny then put sam on the floor

"but I wanna go with you" said sam

"not this time I can't lose you… or tucker so I don't want you to go anywhere near that lake"

"fine but what if you don't come back"

"that's a risk I'm willing to take and besides I always take that risk"

"ok then" and he flew off

"be careful danny I can't lose you either" whispered Sam as he flew off and she walked back to her house only she forgot the lake is across the road from her house as she was walking she noticed danny fly into the lake then realised

"oh god the lake" then a massive tentacle like thing grabbed her.

**Ok ok this one as I stated came to me in a friggin dream I know it's strange but it did and well the ending is the best I think but I'm probably guna do a sequel when I finish this one well enough of my ramblings lets get back to the story this is only guna be a short one I just though I should warn you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-they're caught

Sam screamed as it pulled her into the lake under it and danny notice what had happened but he didn't notice who too

"don't worry I've gotcha" he said firing an ecto ray at the tentacle thing making it release her then he swam closer to her

"SAM" but she wasn't moving and then ten guys in black divers uniforms dove into the lake and took her out then nine dived back in and up to danny

"she's alright just unconscious now what is that thing" asked one of them

"I don't know but we have help" he said turning around to notice sixteen people swimming towards them but the weird thing was they had tails

"what are they"

"you call them mer people but they're actually called mowren" said danny as the (I'm just guna call them mowren now ok) mowren swam up to him

"danny that thing is going to kill us all it has already destroyed six colonies under here" said one of the boys

"six, what about your defences" asked danny

"he took them out first" said a girl

"how the heck did he do that even I couldn't do that"

"that's what we're trying to figure out" said another boy

"ok then I need a distraction" said danny then a load of tentacles which non of them saw came out of nowhere and grabbed everyone except danny it even pulled sam and the other guy back in

"NO, SAM" he yelled and she appeared awake struggling then Danny looked around and noticed a cave on the other side of the lake

"DANNY HELP" cried one of the mowren

"DON'T WORRY I'VE GOT A PLAN" he shouted then he saw as fast as he could and the eel thing noticed this and swam after him "yes just what I wanted you to do" then danny noticed all of the captives including Sam and the mowren were losing breath

"oh no I have to hurry" and he saw quicker using his flying ability under water and stopped at the cave and turned around to see the eel coming towards him

"come on yes" and he fired multiple ecto rays at it and it let go of the captives but it still carried on unable to stop and it swam right into the cave and danny ecto rayed all the rocks from the top of the cave making a landslide under water just as it covered it up a tentacle smacked danny out of the water and onto the side but luckily behind a bush and he fell unconscious and reverted back then someone noticed his shoes

"hey look there's somebody over there" and she ran over and saw that it was a young boy

"SOMEBODY GET HELP" then he woke up

"forget about me save the ones it the lake" he said and then fell unconscious again

"OK SOMEBODY GET HELP INTO THE LAKE" she shouted and then somebody jumped in with a group of people and brought out the humans but left the mowren because they had swam away and then a guy with an ambulance appeared and put danny one a bed thing (soz I forgot the name) and then others came and put nine of them on the same bed things but Sam had woke up again not needed medical treatment she ran over to danny

"danny danny wake up please" and he stirred

"sam I told you not to go near the lake"

"I wasn't planning on it but it just so happens my house is across the road from here" she said smiling

"oh yeah I forgot" he said smirking and then he was taken to the ambulance and sam followed

"one minute" said sam and she went to kiss him on the forehead and he saw what she was guna do so he pulled himself up and caught her lips with his, it lasted one minute and he pulled away smiling

"I love you sam" said danny

"I love you too" she said as he was put in the ambulance

"erm can I go with him" she asked

"of course you can" said a nurse in the ambulance and she got in and they closed the door and she sat down next to him

"you know sam I don't need to go to the hospital"

"why?" she asked

"I'm perfectly fine I gained an ability to heal myself yesterday and I'm fine now"

"well that's a relief" said sam

"I know now I can get back home and save everyone in no time at all" said danny

"erm miss do you understand what he's saying" said the nurse a bit confused

"yes I do I understand perfectly" she said smiling

"good" and the ambulance pulled up and two guys opened the doors and pulled out the bed thing and wheeled him in

"don't worry sam I'm fine" he said as they took him in the room.

**Still not finished but only one more chapter to go and I'm serious it did come to me in a dream on the night before Sunday the sixth of august now back to the story **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Danny came back from the room looking normal and smirking

"so danny your ok then" said sam

"better than ok" he said

"why?"

"come outside and I'll show you" and he pulled her outside

"why what is it what's wro-" and she was cut off by his lips covering hers and she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss so now they were officially making out and then tucker appeared

"dudes I- whoa I'll go now" and he ran off leaving the two teens alone when they finally broke apart they were both smiling

"that's why" said danny

"I agree now I'm better than ok" said sam

"now where were we before the annoying tech boy came up to us" said danny

"I think it was here" and she kissed him again

**next day**

danny and sam woke up the next morning and couldn't wait to see each other so danny flew over to sams house and she was fully dressed and about to go downstairs when there was a knock at the window and she smilied and opened it

"hi danny come in" and he did and reverted back just as she was about to say something her mum shouted her

"SAMMY-KINS YOUR BREAKFAST"

"god I hate her"

"I know how you feel" said danny

"how about you go to the door and knock on and save me from her"

"good idea" and he changed into phantom and flew to the front door as she ran downstairs and sat at the table

"now sammy-kins eat your breakfast quickly we have a nice young man coming to see you today"

"why?"

"to go out with you of course"

"I don't think so" said sam

"why"

"cause I have a nice young man that's a lot better that any guy you could muster up"

"and who is that" then there was a knock at the door

"that'll be him now" said sam and she opened the door "come in danny" said sam and he did so she closed the door

"oh no why him what's he got to offer you" said pam

"well for one he's not a rich snob that thinks about only himself and two I love him" said Sam

"great"

"Sam are you coming" said danny

"yeah one minute I want to be her when this guy comes I want to see who she picked"

"ok then as you wish" said danny then there was a knock at the door again

"I bet that's him" and she opened the door to see a tall boy with, white hair

"YOU" said sam

"oh crud"

"sam can I punch him I didn't get the chance last time" said danny

"what's wrong Sammy"

"this guy is a two faced liar" said sam

"why"

"because he faked everything last time just to get on my good side" said sam

"sam can I please punch him" aasked danny

"no I want to" said sam

"oh great, I'm guna run now" and he ran off

"danny you can go get phantom and have him teach him a lesson, ELLIOT GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE"

"I'd love to go and get him that will be fun" he said running after him

"Sammy he really does love you doesn't he" said Pamela

"who"

"danny"

"hey you used his name finally and yes he does"

"well ok then you can be with him but can he protect you"

"yeah he can in more way's than you could think off"

"how then"

"I can't say but it was my fault he can anyway"

"it was?"

"yeah it was now I'm going after Elliot so I can help phantom kick his backside into next week" and she ran out the house

"I knew this would happen" said Pamela to herself

**well there you go finished I just had to put Elliot in there I think he's an idiot that danny needed to punch and in this he did I just didn't put it in sorry anyway I have a request please review this I need reviews**


	4. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
